Unbelievable Bonds
by XxXKanbeki
Summary: Tsuna and his friends aren't the only ones who know about the Byakuran epidemic. Allegra the new boss of the Giglio Nero and her twin Gisella come up with an incredible idea for a truly unbelievable bond. Rating may go up! OFF HIATUS! New Chap up!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so this is the intro to my story! I know I have other things I should be working on but when I got the idea I thought holy shit I have to write this! The best part about this story is that **_you_** get to choose the main pair!**

* * *

_**Somewhere in Italy...**_

"Absolutely not." The voice was soft and feminine but the underlying authority could still be detected. Allegra Nero, the newly appointed eleventh generation boss of the Giglio Nero Famiglia sat staring down her twin sister across a desk. Gisella crossed her arms over her chest.

"Allegra, don't turn it down without hearing the reasoning at least."

"I don't care what the reasoning may be I won't allow it to happen. It's too preposterous to even think about."

"You're the one being preposterous! If you think about it what I'm suggesting you'll realize its the only way!"

Allegra sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. She sat back in her overly large leather chair and covered her eyes. Her twin was giving her hell and the only way to get her to shut up is to listen to her. Gisella grinned triumphantly when she was given the signal to go ahead with her speech.

"We both received the vision from Yuni yes?"

"I still think that was a fluke but yes." Ignoring her sister Gisella rose from her seat walking over to the large bay window in her sisters office.

"There are ways to prevent anything like that from happening in he future, especially a conflict with the Vongola."

"Yes but a marriage? I understand what you're trying to say but won't a treaty with Vongola do just as well?"

"No. This is the mafia Al, who would honesty stay true to a piece of paper?"

"The Vongola!" Allegra waved her arms in the air as if her sister was a mile away from her. Gisella ignored her again.

"Will you shut up? It doesn't even have to be you that marries!"

Allegra stood abruptly tipping her chair in the process. Storming over to her sister she took the girl and shook her by the shoulders.

"Don't you even get it in your head that I would be ok with this even fo-"

"I've already made up my mind! I'm willing to make a sacrifice greater then you and I! If marrying one of them will ensure nothing happens to you or me or the Family then so be it! What Byakuran did was beyond unforgivable but we can stop anything like that from ever happening!"

Both girls stood windless and motionless for what felt like an eternity. Allegra was the first to move away. She walked over to her desk, balling a fist as her back was turned to her sister.

"Gisella...I don't like this at all...but if the Vongola are willing to agree with this crazy idea then so be it. We'll speak with the Tenth about this next week."

"...thank you..."

* * *

**Alright People! I'm opening the poll on my profile now! I'll even post the second chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Somewhere In Japan...**_

When Tsuna walked into his room he squealed at the site of Reborn covered in crawling things. You think he would've gotten used to Reborn and his odd activities by now. With a shudder he walked by and plopped down on his bed. The bugs scattered of Reborn's person shortly after.

"What is it Reborn? Someone coming?"

The infant sat at the small table in fron of his student. His ever famous grin appeared on his face.

"You could say that, for now let's get to studying."

Tsuna paled but with a groan sat on the floor across from Reborn.

* * *

_**At The Airport...**_

Allegra hated planes. What's more she hated flying. If man were meant to fly they'd have wings. Gisella would rather fly then go on a boat any day. If man were meant to cross water they'd be fish. This was one of the rare things the twins actually disagreed on. The moment Allegra's feet touched the ground she could have jumped for joy if her legs didn't feel like jelly.

"Gamma! where the hell is my car!" The woman snapped at her subordinate. Said subordinate was already standing by a sleek black car, helping to load the girls' bags. Allegra put on a pair sunglasses muttering to herself as she watched her sister get into the car.

"You have the gift?" She asked as he hefted another suitcase into the trunk.

"Yeah. The vintage wine and I believe we're picking up the fish on the way to the kid's place...may I ask you something Allegra?"

"No, but I know you will anyway."

"Why did you want a large tuna?"

"Heh, his name is Tsuna...when I first heard it, it sounded like tuna to me." Gama rose an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Wouldn't that be seen as rude?"

"Meh, I'm Italian I can get away with it."

* * *

_**At Tsuna's House...**_

Tsuna's mother had gone shopping. He was glad she was gone, especially since his _family_ had stopped by to study with him. It was annoying to say the least especially with Gokudera and Yamamoto in the same _small_ room. Everything stopped when the doorbell rang. Reborn, who was sitting in his little corner shaded his eyes as his impish grin crept onto his face.

Gokudera had insisted on going down to answer the door with him after seeing the three black cars outside, not to mention the army of black suits. Everyone knew that Dino was the one who normally appeared in such a fashion but none of the men looked familiar. At least not to Gokudera. When Tsuna opened the door he was more then a little surprised to see two identical girls standing in front of the swarm of suits and guns.

"C-can I help you?" One of the twins looked to the other and nodded. The more feminine of the two smiled before speaking.

"We're looking for Sawada Tsunayoshi. Are you him?"

"Y-yeah why?"

"May we come in?" When Tsuna looked at the mass amount of people he sweated a bit before scratching at his temple. The girl who spoke giggled before turning to her sister and speaking in a language he couldn't readily Identify. Gokudera, upon recognizing the Italian stood in front of his beloved boss, bombs at the ready.

"You must be Gokudera Hayato then. My name is Gisella and this is my sister Allegra. She is the 11th boss of the Giglio Nero Famiglia."

"EEH!"

"Come in." Reborns little voice said from behind them. He was garbed in his 'fatherly' kimono with a white beard on his face. The two girls entered the house while the men turned and lined the path leading to Tsuna's door as if they were waiting for war. Allegra handed Tsuna a large box and bowed her head. When he thanked her, Gisella told him that she couldn't speak japanese very well so she would be translating for her lacking twin.

The twins sat at the kitchen table with Tsuna, Gokudera and Reborn across from them. Yamamoto was distracting Allegra with his knife skills. To her it was more interesting since she couldn't understand what the others were saying anyway.

"Tsunayoshi-kun-"

"Y-you can call me Tsuna..if you like." Gisella smiled at him before continuing.

"Tsuna-kun, we are here to propose a deal. A treaty of sorts between the Vongola and the Giglio Nero family. My sister feels that a signed treaty would be more appropriate but I think something more...binding would work better. Would you be open to it?"

"What do you mean more binding?"

Gokudera asked as Yamamoto set a tray of freshly prepared sushi before them. The twins were awed by the skill and temporarily distracted from the topic at hand. Allegra, after tasting sushi for the first time made a rather girly sound and began gobbling it down.

"G-gisella...chan?"

"Mm? mm!" She made an odd hand signal as she tried to swallow her food quickly.

"We wish to propose-"

"Tsuna-san! We're home!"

Gokudera choked on sushi. Tsuna almost spit tea everywhere. Yamamoto almost dropped his knife. Allegra continued to eat as if nothing was amiss. Haru having announced the presence of their return was the first to walk in the door followed by Bianchi Nana and Fuuta and the two youngest member of the family. Lambo was instantly jumping on the table to eat sushi with everyone. I-pin of course tried to stop him. Bianchi saw the two girls and looked to Reborn for some kind of confirmation.

"Why hello! I didnt realise we had guests, welcome." Nana said smiling towards Allegra. The girl looked to her sister but before Gisella was given the chance to translate Tsuna jumped up.

"A-ah kaa-san w-we'll be in my room! Come on you guys!"

"Oh Tsu-kun theres no need to leave! We're about to start cooking dinner. This lovely gentleman even agreed to help~!"

Gamma walked in with bags that looked big and full enough to feed an army. Allegra rose calmly from the table and said something to her understudy which gokuderra overheard.

**"Do as the woman asks you to do. Don't mention anything that doesn't need to be said understood?"**

**"Yes."**

**"If a single hair on her head is harmed I'll kill you myself."**

**"You think I would allow something to happen to her under the Decimo's own roof?"**

Tsuna was too jittery to sit still. He ushered everyone up the stairs as quickly as possible. The girls sat on his bed as everyone else sat on the floor. Neither side got the chance to talk as haru barged into the room.

"Tsuna-san! Who are they?"

"Get out of here stupid girl can't you see we're busy!"

"I wasn't talking to you _ahoudera_" the nickame elicited a giggle from japanese speaking of the two girls. It took a few minutes to convince Haru that they were friends of Dino's. Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief when the blabbering girl finally disappeared.

**"Let's get straight to the point. I want to get to the hotel as quickly as possible."**

Gisella translated as her sister spoke though it wasn't truly necessary with Gokudera and Reborn on Tsuna's side.

**"We recieved a vision of the future from Yuni. We know about Byakuran and the tri-ni-sette."** The only words Tsun recognized were the two names, Gokudera translated before Gisella coul even open her mouth. If anything his bilingual abilities would be appreciated by his precious tenth.

**"Why would you recieve a vision? I dont recall seeing you guys in the future."**

**"Be that as it may we did. Yuni stepped down as the boss of the Giglio Nero and elected me to take her place. I don't know why but she did. My sister and I wish to avoid any future complications of the sort by making a bond with the Vongola."**

**"There's that bond again. What kind of bond are you talking?"**

"A marriage between-"

"Marriage!"

* * *

And that is where I shall leave you dear readers! I hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I know it may be a bit confusing but I've made it slightly easier. Allegra cant speak Japanese. She never thought it was necessary to learn until it was too late. So when anyone speaks Italian it wll be bold. It saves me from having to tell you that everything is being translated by gokudera and Gisella. The Poll is open so go ahead and vote! I can't continue writing until I know who you alll want. I have an idea as to how to make it work with each character but as Tsuna points in this chapter there are just a few things that won't work...but he's not the author so he doesn't have to worry about that now does he?

I only own my OC's Amano-san owns everything else.

Again **Italian**, _thoughts_ are mostly italicized. Warning: Partition abuse...

* * *

"M-marriage? Marriage is a big step! I mean I'm only 14! How can I get married so young! I-i-it isn't even possible!" The young Vongola sputtered as he scooted back.

"A marriage between you and Tsuna would mean the combining of the Giglio Nero and the Vongola wouldn't it?" The first Reborn has to offer throughout the whole conversation.

"No, because she won't be the one getting married." Gisella spoke this time with a serious look on her face.

"You're okay with this?" Yamamoto asked scratched the back of his head

"It was my idea." She shrugged

"Wait! Can we just pause for a moment and think about this?"

**"Yes let's. Yuni sacrificed herself 10 years into the future to make sure Byakuran couldn't activate the Tri-Ni-Sette and take over the may have defeated him in the future but who's to say he's not alive now."**

That got Tsuna's attention. In a sense it was entirely possible that Byakuran could be alive in the past. Gokudera clenched his jaw but kept silent as Allegra continued.

**"Our Family's may not have always been on the best of terms but The Vongola and Giglio Nero both hold an important part to the Tri-Ni-Sette. Even if Byakuran isn't alive we can prevent serious problems in the future by making this pact, if you will."**

"I still don't understand why it has to be a marriage that makes the pact."

**"My sister pointed out to me that it may be the only way. The marriage would signify more then a bond between our family's. It would also give any enemy a second thought about trying to mess with either of us. I would be trusting you with my sisters life and welfare and in return you get the loyalty and whatever resources the Giglio Nero have to offer."**

**"What's in it for you?"**

**"The same thing. The Vongola have alot to offer by name alone. I don't seek power if that's what your thinking. I want peace of mind."**

"Peace of mind! You're nuts if you think the Tenth will even-"

"C-can I think about it?"

"WHAT!" The shouting could only come from his right hand man of course. Tsuna gave him a pleading look before continuing.

"She's right Gokudera, although I'm still a bit iffy on the idea of marrying so early in life but if Byakuran is still alive we need to be on some sort of agreeable terms."

"And what better way to do that then a marriage." Gisella smiled softly. Allegra on the other hand looked contemplative, lost within the confines of her own mind.

**"I know it's pushing it but I would like a decision by the end of 7 days. I can't spare anymore time away from my men."**

"A week! You can't be serious!"

**"If I weren't serious I wouldnt be here in the first place now would I?"**

As Allegra rose and headed for the door, Gisella was about to do the same. She saw the troubled look on Tsuna's face and stopped.

"If it makes you feel any better Tsuna-kun, it doesn't have to be you. In all fairness it shouldn't be considering you're the Tenth and I'm her second in command."

"Gisella-chan, if you get married what will happen then?" Yamamoto asked as he stood up.

"Gamma will more then likely take my place. It's nothing we aren't prepared to handle so don't worry."

The girls bid them goodbye and disappeared with the army of suits they arrived with. It had taken a while before Yamamoto and Gokudera left Tsuna to himself to think. And only because Reborn said so. Tsuna plopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

_'It wouldn't be fair to the others if I forced them into a marriage but...Kyoko-chan.'_

He shook the image of her smiling at him from his mind. He need to think. Gisella didn't seem like a bad person at all. She was very bright too considering this was all her idea too. But who would she be happy with? Who would be happy with her?

* * *

_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of this couple..._

_You may now kiss you bride...Hibari Kyouya..._

_Kamikurosu..._

GEH! He shook the thought out of his head immediately. Hibari didn't like crowds or people in general as far as he's seen at least. He's never really seen him around girls, which made Tsuna wonder about his fellow school mate. Mmm back to thinking...

* * *

_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of this couple..._

_You may now kiss you bride...Sasagawa Ryohei..._

_KYOOOKUGEN!_

Ah! That wouldn't be right at all! Ryohei isn't a bad person but...that would just be cruel. Hmm...

* * *

_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of this couple..._

_You may now kiss you bride...Rokudo Mukuro..._

_Kufufuf..._

Iyaada! Thats just too terrifying to think about!

* * *

_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of this couple..._

_You may now kiss you bride...Gokudera Hayato..._

_Che!_

Better but that would still be pretty awkward...but then again it would kinda sense, I mean they are both right hand men..._Man _this is hard on the brain.

* * *

_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of this couple..._

_You may now kiss you bride...Yamamoto Takeshi..._

_Ahahaha!_

Yamamoto is a good guy...reliable too and strong, but wouldn't his dad find it odd? Takeshi would probably say it was part of the mafia game. On second thought maybe not. He may be nice but he's not always too bright...Argh! Why was this so Hard to think about!

* * *

_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of this couple..._

_You may now kiss you bride...Bovino Lambo..._

_GAHAHA!_

WRONG! Even with the ten year bazooka that would be just wrong!

_

* * *

_

_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of this couple..._

_You may now kiss you bride...Chrome Dokuro..._

*SPLURT* that wouldn't even be cool! Was same sex marriage even legal in Japan? Italy?

"You're the Vongola Decimo, of course it's possible."

"Ah! Reborn! Stay out of my head! It's creepy!"

"Not as creepy as you thinking of marrying off two girls."

"I'm just thnking of possiblities! Besides I wouldn't force anyone to marry the same sex unless they...liked that...sort of thing..." *SPLURT*

"You sure do have odd tastes Dame-Tsuna."

"I do not! Besides I wouldn't force Gisella to marry Chrome even if I could. Where would she live?"

Reborn's only response was a grin.

* * *

_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of this couple..._

_You may now kiss you bride...Tsunayoshi Sawada..._

_Ganbatte ne Tsuna-kun!_

_Good Luck Tsuna-san~!_

_"Iyaa! Kyoko-chan!"_

Tsuna turned over and faced the wall. This would take a lot longer then a week.  
_

* * *

_

And now I shall leave this story until I get enough votes to make a decision. I'm actually debating adding Chrome to the list :3 YURI FTW! lol anyways I hope you all help me out with this story! so go vote! or you could tell me in a review...teehee xD


	4. Chapter 4

**I still need more votes! I really want to finish this story! Thank you to those of you that did vote though...I need a tiebreaker!**

**Tied for first place is Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Mukuro. Tied for second is Tsuna, Hibari and Chrome. Poor gokudera didnt even get a single vote xD**

**So this chapter is pretty much just a filler. Im working on the next chapter for **_Man I love college_** but it's huge! Like almost 5000 words. So far at least. I'll probably cut it in half and upload both of them...or not I dont really know yet.**

**On an interesting sidenote...I think there may be some Gamma love in the future of this story. I'm not sure though but the more I think about it the more it seems...right?**

**Anyways as always, enjoy and review!**

* * *

Allegra stood in front of the window of her suite, looking down at the bustling town below. Gamma, her faithful and future second in command sat on the sofa watching his contemplative boss.

"If looks could kill half this city would probably be dead by now."

She grinned slightly before turning to face him. Crossing her arms over her chest, she leaned against the large window pane. Heaving a sigh she looked down at the ground.

"It's almost been a week. Even though he said he'd think about it I haven't received any word from him whatsoever an-"

"Allegra, he's just a kid. You are as well. Give him more time, for your sisters sake at least."

"If I were to do that then you would have to go back and han-"

"Everything is being taken care of. Besides there isn't anything going on right now that needs your attention."

Allegra set her jaw immaturely, a habit she had yet to grow out of and Gamma couldn't help the grin that came to his face. He was right, she shouldn't force this but she was never one for her patience. She was always in control of everything and having given the position to Sawada was unnerving to say the least.

"Why don't you and Gisella go do something?"

"Like?"

"How should I know? You're a girl I'm sure you can think of something."

She rose an eyebrow at his all-too-innocent smile. It shouldn't have surprised her that Gamma could be persuaded into saying or doing something. Dropping a little hint or giving her a light nudge in the right direction. And it always lead back to her sister. So she played the waiting game, staring silently at Gamma until he laughed.

"What did she use this time?"

"Sushi...I gotta say it was delicious."

As if her twins thoughts summoned her, or she had been listening at the door, Gisella popped into the room with a sheepish grin on her face. Allegra shook her head and smiled before letting her twin talk her into doing something stupid. Again.

* * *

(A/N:I finally decided on what they actually look like! I'll have a picture posted soon~!)  
The blond duo made their way through the zoo, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. At least Allegra was, Gisella on the other hand was having fun. Everyone took note of them, that much was sure. Apparently people had never seen twins before or something.

Allegra wore the more boyish outfit of the two. A black shirt under a white hoodie with a blazer over it. She didn't like wearing shorts unless it was hot so she had on dark jeans. She had even bothered to wear the glasses that supposedly completed the odd ensemble. At Gisella insistence though, she wore a small flower pendant on the lapel of her blazer, one that matched her sisters much larger version.

Gisella wore a long striped sleev shirt with a black vest over it. A thin black tie around her neck matched the headband she had in her hair. The floral pendant, or target in Allegras opinion, was attached to the vest and a single red flower was clipped into her hair. Despite the slight chill she wore shorts and knee high boots.

Each of them had enormous sized candy in their mouths as they walked around. Allegra selected chocolate where as her sister chose a ridiculously large lollipop. Having been out for most of the day though, Allegra was getting hungry and chocolate wasn't going to cut it.

"Gisella aren't you hungry yet?"

"Not really, why?"

"I'm starving. You've dragged me around all day at least feed me."

"hahaha! Fine, fine what do you want to eat?"

"Something that wont make me hungry again in an hour."

"Allegra! You shouldn't make fun of Japanese food! The Japanese are healthy because of the things they eat and how they eat them."

"I don't care just pick something. Anything but-"

"Sushi!"

Allegra sighed while her sister jumped up and down waiting for her signal. It couldn't be helped so she let Gisella dragged her around again until they came to a quaint little restaurant by a name Allegra couldn't read if she wanted too. Stepping inside they were greeted by an older man. Instead of a table Gisella insisted they sit and watch him prepare their food. Not that it would make much difference to Al, really so long as it was filling she didn't care.

Al sat back and watched her sister ooh and awe over the merchants skills and the food. She was too busy eating to care, not that she could understand anyway. By the time she managed to get her sisters attention for more then two seconds she had forgotten what she was going to say.

"I want more of the ones with the pink thing on top...and the shrimp one too...and that one with the seaweed...scratch that double everything we just ate."

"Why so much?"

"It was better then I thought it would be."

"Got it boss."

Way to put a damper on someones parade. That one word reminded her of everything she conveniently managed to ignore the whole day. And speaking of days Sawada only had two more to go before she went to get his answer. Part of her wanted him to turn down the offer, a major part of her at that. But she couldn't just undermine her sister like that, especially with it being her idea too. Gisella would never forgive her.

Once they had returned to the Hotel Allegra took her sushi to the suite and sat on the couch eating absently as her mind seemed to fly by without her noticing because when she cameout of her trance-like state the sun was gone. Her thoughts kept going back to the man her sister might marry, whoever he may be. Which brought a series of questions to mind. Several of which had never occurred to her before now. Letting her hair down from its small pony tail she walked to the connecting door to her sisters room.

"Gisella?"

"Hmm? Oh yay sushi!"

She looked down and realized she had brought the sushi with her. Handing the container over she sat on the bed next to her sister.

"Whats wrong Al?"

"What kind of guy do you like?"

"Huh?"

"What type of guy do you like? I mean there has to be something..." Her voice trailed off at her sisters impish grin.

"I never put much thought into it really. I mean of course there's the usual things you know-"

"Sadly I don't."

"Hehe that's right. You've tried everything short of surgery to be a guy."

"I don't want to be a guy. I just don't like- Hey! Don't switch the topic!"

"Fine...let's see. I want a guy who...is faithful and trustworthy. Good looking of course but not ridiculously handsome...Someone with a head on their shoulders...someone like you."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because! You would make the perfect guy, all you lack is a penis." That got a horrified look from Allegra and a giggle from her twin.

"I forbid you to have sex until you turn at least 18."

* * *

**Alrighty then! There you have it. It could have been longer but I started falling asleep...damn piano music. Ahem anyways now that I've kind of pointed out something maybe you should all go and study?Better yet we'll make it into a game! *cough*_excuse to get reviews_ *cough***

**Q1: What kind of personality does Allegra have and who do you think matches hers out of the guardians? (Lambo not included)**

**Answer/review/hate/flame/fave/alert!**

**All you have to do is click that lovely blue button!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sad that no one voted but oh well. After some major consideration I have decided two things for this story!**

**The first being the pairing(s)...achoo...**

**The second being that I have no clue what to do with this story as far as the storyline! I know something like that shouldn't be a decision but it's the truth. I could probably follow the anime but I dont feel like it and since the manga is basically shimoncentric I can't follow that as Gisella and Allegra aren't 'quite' vongola, no matter what relations they have. So I'm going to wing it I guess? I don't know.**

**That's it! I'll wing it xD**

**Ahem, on with the show~!**

* * *

**Tsuna's House...**

Tsuna had been on edge since the first day, now that his time had passed he was even more panicked. He'd never had to make such a life altering decision in his life and now here he was trying to foist it off on one of his friends. It made him feel horrible but that was the only way he saw it. He had his heart set on Kyoko, as young as he is and he didn't want that to change. The question was which of his guardians to choose from, excluding the obnoxious cow-brat running around his bedroom table right now.

Reborn was no help, if anything he only made thinking about things worse let alone embarrassing. From what he knew or observed of Gisella she was a cheerful kind of person but there was more to her then that. Mussing his hair he fell back on his bed thinking. His brain felt frazzled as he let out a sigh. Turning onto his side he watched his bedroom door open. Gokudera and Yamamoto came in, the first with a fierce look on his and the second with his usual smile. Tsuna was surprised to see Ryohei but not so surprised to hear him.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborns' entrance was emphasized by his little foot connecting with the side of his head. Rubbing his now throbbing head he turned to his miniature tutor. "They're here to wait for your decision."

"My dec-! I don't have a decision!"

"Eh?" A collective and almost deafening silence soon followed the sudden outburst from his guardians. Tsuna hung his head and sighed.

"This is big...it's not something I can just...I don't want to make any of you do this against your wills. Gisella may be alright with it, but what if I make the wrong decision? They would be stuck with each other-"

"Why don't you get Fuuta to do a love ranking?"

"A-aniki!" Thank god she had though to put on the glasses he bought her. They suited her too, if Tsuna actually thought about it. But her appearance was a surprise nonetheless.

"Ah! Why didn't I think about that!" Tsuna jumped up from his bed but was sadly disappointed to find the boy missing. His mother was gone as well.

"We have to find them!"

"They went shopping but Lambo-san didn't want to go~!"

"Thanks Ahoushi! Juudaime! I'll go look for them!"

"Me too!" offered Yamamoto. Ryohei was eager as well as he thought they were playing a game. Yamamoto had the boy thinking that the first one to find Fuuta won an 'extreme' prize.

"I'll come- Itai! Reborn!"

"Dame-Tsuna, you have to stay here and wait for the Gigilo Nero. How would it look if you were off gallivanting?"

At the boys look of frustration his guardians smiled at him saying they'd handle it. Reborn had an impish grin on his face.

"You better hurry, it looks like it might rain."

"Eh! Uso!" The boy grasped at the sides of his head remembering his incorrect ranking experience. To think if she got Leon...!

* * *

**The Hotel...**

Allegra was well known for her patience. She liked to think herself a calm and collected person. Sadly her patience was wearing thin and even Gamma had thought wise enough to leave the room. Who knew what would happen when her fuse ran out. Gisella, the one wearing on her patience, had changed clothes for what had to be the twelfth time this morning. Pinching the bridge of her nose Allegra paced back and forth waiting for her sister to emerge from the connecting door once more. This would be the last time, Allegra couldn't take it anymore. She hated having to use her authority on her sister but good god.

Allegra was not one for fashion, nor did she care for it. If it were up to her she would wear a suit just about everyday of her life. They suited her image better, as boyish as she was. At her sisters insistence though she opted, or was nagged out of wearing the suit. Instead she wore black shirt with a tie printed on it, a small triangular design edged the bottom of it. The design matched the belt and wallet chain she wore with black skinny jeans. A bright yellow letter jacket with a fur lined hood and the first pair of tennis shoes she could find. Gisella immaturely insisted she find something that matched. Which currently had her twin pacing around the room.

When Gisella walked out of the room Allegra could have sighed with relief. It was a major improvement from the last ensemble, skin reveiling thing that it was. She wore an overly large sweater with white orange and yellow in it. A black skirt with black tights and white shoes like her sister. Her hair was tied in a side ponytail leaving the rest down framing her face.

"We're leaving now."

"Al! What do you think?"

"It's fine can we please go now?"

Her sister pouted a bit muttering about appearances but Allegra could care less. She'd rather just get this over with. She was more then ready to hear Tsuna's answer.

* * *

**The Shopping District...**

"How hard could it be to find a stupid kid!"

This coming from an incredibly annoyed bomber. Yamamoto breathing heavily beside him was aware of the stares his friend was gathering. Ryohei on the other hand was completely oblivious to everything. The boy was shouting as he ran in and out of every stop shouting Fuuta's name. Yamamoto had run all through the shopping district and none of them found him. The familiar ponytail of I-pin bobbed back and forth as she moved through the crowd past them, carrying something in her little hands.

"Tailhead!"

Gokudera snatched a struggling I-pin by the ponytail bringing her level to his face.

"Where is Fuuta?"

"Fuuta with Maman!"

"I know who he's with! Where are they!"

The child humphed and pointed behind them. Gokudera dropped her the second he saw Maman turn a corner. Both boys were off in a heartbeat leaving the little girl behind. When they turned the corner they were stopped by a mob of women crowding. Trying to push through them was proving pointless and Yamamoto's signature smile wasn't any help either. There must have been a serious sale for this many women to be acting like animals.

"KYOOOOKUGEEEEN!"

Both boys whipped around to see Ryohei heading towards them in a mad dash. It was at that moment that Gokudera got the brilliant idea to use to the extreme idiot to his advantage.

"Turf top! The boys at the front of this line!"

The boy let out a warrior like sound as he pushed his way through the women. They gave him a bit of a rough time but he seemed to be on top of his game. He pointed towards the boutique just down the street before putting his lungs to use.

"FIFTY PERCENT OFF EVERYTHING!"

Yamamoto and Gokudera were both amazed and a little disappointed at not thinking of that first. The stampede of women was an ordeal but once they were cleared the three were relieved to see Tsuna's mother with bulging bags and a happy-go-lucky Fuuta. Ryohei took the bags, Gokudera took the boy and both hauled off leaving Yamamoto with a confused Nana.

* * *

**At Tsuna's House.. (A/N: Italian is bold)**

The timing couldn't have been more perfect. The second the sleek black car pulled up Ryohei and Gokudera both came to a screeching halt in front of Tsuna's gate. The boy smiled brightly seeing a confused but content Fuuta, who was more occupied by the intense piggyback ride he just got from Gokudera-kun. The twins stepped out of the car and looked around at the small gathering of boys but neither said anything. Until Allegra noticed Fuuta.

**"Ranking Fuuta? What is the ranking genius doing in japan?"**

**"He lives with the tenth!"**

**"No need for hostility you two~!"**

"I AM EXTREMELY CONFUSED!" Shouted Ryohei at what could only have been the loudest decibel known to man.

**"Idiota~! My eardrums will be blown out!"** Allegra said rubbing at her now ringing ears. Gisella giggled and bowed to the boy, introducing themselves. Tsuna rushed the process as well as the crowd up to his bedroom.

Gisella and Allegra sat on the bed yet again as the boys circled the little table facing them. After the first moment of awkward silence Tsuna looked to Gisella before speaking.

"I've been thinking hard about this idea of yours, and though I agree with it I couldn't decide on which guardian you would be more suited to so we've decided to use Fuuta's ranking skills."

"That...is a very good idea. But how will Fuuta's ranking abilities help with that?"

"I can rank love compatibility! I can rank just about anything!" Gisella smiled at the eager child but her eyebrows rose an inch. After staying silent for a few seconds she tilted her head to the side.

"Why love?"

"Huh?"

"I don't really have a problem with the idea it's just...I wonder where it came from?"

"You'd really enter a marriage with someone you couldn't love?"

"Tsuna, people from Italia are different. Especially Mafia. We are prepared for just about anything so long as it serves a purpose."

"Exactly." Seconded his right-hand man.

"That's just...I wouldn't force something like that on anyone! That's inhumane!"

"Be that as it may it is what it is."

"Fuuta, can you do a ranking on Gisellas compatibility with the vongola guardians?" Everyone had finally noticed Reborn. Where he came from was a mystery but it didn't surprise Tsuna as much as the others. Fuuta eagerly nodded his head before standing up.

The anti-gravity field affected them all immediately and all but Allegra were surprised by it. Tsuna thought it odd that something like that wouldn't surprise her but said nothing. She was the strong silent type and if his hyper-intuition was anything he'd bet money that she wa an excellent leader as well.

* * *

**And as mean as it is that is where I shall leave you. I need to think carefully about the next chapter so it may take me a bit, plus with my other stories I have alot on my hands so please bare with me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**And finally the long awaited chapter 7! Or not. This story was never really that popular but oh well. The votes finally got to a decisive point so that's what I'm doing right now...yeah.**

* * *

Fuuta's normal mysterious babbling was heard before the boy finally spoke at a loud enough decibel for them all to hear.

"Gisellas love ranking is...Number 5 _Chrome Dokuro_...Number 4..._Tsunayoshi Sawada._" The fact that Chromes name popped up seemed to surprise them all, even the strong and silent Allegra.

"Number 3..._Rokudo Mukuro_...Number 2..._Yamamoto Takeshi_...Number 1...is _Hibari Kyoya_..."

They all stopped floating but remained deadly silent as a few of Tsunas' things clambered to the floor. Everyone's attention was now on Tsuna. The poor boy was sweating bullets. Why would Hibari be the most compatible person for Gisella? Was that even humanly possible? Hibari..._The_ Hibari was more compatible with the girl then even Yamamoto? What was the world coming to?

"**Well?" **Asked an impatient Allegra.

"E-eh?"

"She's waiting for you're decision Dame-Tsuna. You're word is the final one here."

"EH! No way! I cant make Hibari do anything! Why would I even try to..."

"They are the most compatible Tenth...Fuuta's rankings are never wrong." That sounded almost painful for Gokudera to say. Was it because his name didn't even come up? Maybe being below a girl in that list was a bit too much for him to take. After all since this ranking was the basis for Tsuna's decision of course it hurt his right man that he couldn't be of any help in this situation.

"I know but...I...part of me wants to believe the ranking but...the other part of me doesn't want Gisella to go through such a cold experience. I mean can you imagine Hibari opening up to her? Let alone marrying her?"

"Tsuna-kun I already told you that I don't have to marry for love. Love has nothing to do with the-"

"I know! But still..." The poor boy looked at Allegra. She had no idea what was being said since no one was translating for her.

"Allegra-san...can I have one more day?" The twins traded a few words before Allegra pinned him with a look.

"**I'll give you an extra day but no more. I have a mafia to run."**

"Thank you! You wont regret this!"

"Then shall we leave? I imagine this is probably awkward for you..."

"Uh..yeah. Will you meet me tomorrow?"

"Of course." Gisella said with a smile on her face.

"I'll have to talk to Hibari before I make my final decision but if things go the way I think then there should be a wedding to plan."

Gisella smiled brightly. If Tsuna didn't know any better he would say she was eager to marry however he threw at her. Of course she'd already stated as much but he didn't think she'd actually thought it all through. He remembered something as he watched them stand to leave. Standing himself he looked at Gisella seriously.

"Gisella-chan...I know you said that you would marry anyone but if you aren't happy then...the decision to divorce..or leave is up to you. I'll stick with the original terms even if you aren't married to Hibari I just...I just don't want you to be in an unhappy marriage."

She smiled softly at him. Gisella surprised him by leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you Tsunayoshi Sawada."

He was still red when the two of them left. Ryohei followed them out saying he had training to go to. Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at their boss and friend wondering what was going through the boys' head.

"How are you going to get Hibari to agree?" yamamoto was the first to speak up.

"I don't know...but for Gisella's sake I'll do whatever it takes."

Tsuna took a deep breath before stepping out onto the roof. Hibari was always up here around this time and sure enough there laid the prefect, staring up at the moving clouds. Tsuna walked over to him, thankful his knees weren't knocking together.

"H-hibari-san..."

"What is it herbivore?"

"There's something I need to talk to you about."

"No."

"Ah! Wait you didn't even-"

"The baby told me all about this marriage idea of yours."

"Reborn? Wait you knew!"

"Yes. My answer stays."

"Hibari-san wait! According to Fuuta's ranking you're the one Gisella is most compatible with."

"Your point?"

"I...I..."

"If all you intend to do is babble then leave. You're interrupting my nap."

"Please! Please just give it a chance! I know it seems permanent or even annoying but I agree with Gisellas feelings on the subject! A tie between the vongola and the Giglio Nero would-"

"I don't care about the Vongola or the Giglio Nero. Leave me be."

"I'll do anything!"

The prefect remained silent for a minute. Tsuna's stomach was flipping and flopping the entire time he waited for his response.

"Fight me."

"EH?"

"Give me a real fight in that mode of yours and I might consider it."

"Alright! I'll fight you...if I win then you'll marry her right?"

"Don't get you're hopes up."

* * *

**This was quickly thrown together...I know but I like the way it turned out. Even if I am the only one who reads/likes this story. I look forward to writing a fighting scene between Hibari and HDWTsuna...it sounds fun. At least right now it does. **

**This is all thanks to Asian Kung Fu Generation by the way. I love their music! Angou no Waltz is probably my favorite song by them. **

**I don't expect reviews for this story but they would be nice. Even flames would be nice! **


End file.
